It came not from this world
by Tripzkill666
Summary: the tallest see that zim height could pose a threat to their power so they decide to lie to zim saying he is on earth for his own safety as the next tallest as well zim come to grow close to gaz as they are in hi-skool p.s. i do not own invader zim.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Gir come here your master needs you" zim said in his voice that had a saint of happiness Gir came running with his pig in his hand. Gir eye turned red "yes my master" then went back to his blue eyes  
"It seem the tallest has told me the truth of why they sent me to this ugly rock with those stupid humans" zim said with an angry tone  
" is it to eat TACOS" Gir yelled  
" no Gir it's not to eat tac..."  
"TACOS" Gir said just before running around zim  
"Gir stop that. The tallest have told me the all powerful zim that I am the next tallest cool huh."  
Gir just shrug his shoulders saying" I don't know."  
Zim looked down on Gir with anger. "It means that I can rule more than just earth Gir I can rule ever world we see and plus I finally get my death monkey I always wanted. Oh the death monkey"  
Gir just realizing that the scary monkey show was on he ran out of the room to go watch it leaving zim alone.

"Computer" zim yelled the computer talked back in a bored tone.

"What"

"Zim needs you to fix my ship as fast as you can so I can rule the universe as soon as possibly how long will it take" zim demanded

" I don't know a month or two" the computer said in a board tone

" A month "

" yes a month "

" cruse those bees oh well anyhow tell me when you done I have skool to get to"

Gaz get up we're going to be late for skool" dib said trying to rush his sister.

"Shut up your voice is so annoying "Gaz response in a angry tone

"Gaz just hurry up." Dib said has he look at the time that was 7:29

If u care to get to skool why don't you just go without me

Dib thought it over for a bit his sister well catch up and left for hi skool " ok gas I'm leaving try to catch up to me when you're done." dib said before running out of the house gas had just finished a few minutes after dib left. Going outside she still had her Goth look even though her new school had uniforms which means she had to wear a skirt and a white t-shirt at least she could still wear her boots but she was still shorter then dib or zim. As soon as she finished she walked out her house locked the door and toke out her game slave 3 and was getting in the zone of game tell she bumped into zim he quickly turned in his skool uniform which was a black vest and long sleeve shirt and navy blue pants he still had his stupid disguise but the only different was that his wig was spick but still hanged a bit over his face.

"oh hey Gaz "zim said as he turned around

Gaz just gave zim a death glare and went back to her game as zim walked next to gaz. Gaz didn't really like being with zim since she had three classes with him and had to set next to him in all three classes.

"Gaz did you complete the task we where assign?" Zim said trying to make some Smalltalk with Gaz, for his year on earth zim has come to see her as a friend or someone he can talk to about skool and his hate for dib but he also had feeling for the smelly Gaz human that he did not understand.

Gaz turned off her game to look at zim she hated him but at the sometime she didn't."Yes zim I finished the paper assailment for chemistry."

"Good gaz."" Also I have heard much around school of this homecoming dance and wonder if u had no plans" zim tried to get the words out of his mouth be was chucking on them Gaz saw this and wondered if zim was asking her on a date or something she was shock no one ever had the guts to ask Gaz out even dough if someone other than zim asking would have asked her out she would kill them her eyes where wide when zim finely got the words out she said yes before she could think clearly to what she agreed to zim start to walk faster with pride like he just took over earth she then realizing what she had said yes to she began to blush and soon as she did she saw dib and quickly changed back to her usually self

"Was that zim I saw you talking to?" dib said "Yea it was. Why do you care?" Gaz said with an angry tone "I care because he is trying to destroy earth Gaz you know where we live and the homes of hundreds OF OTHER PEOPLE! Dib yelled at the top of his lunges Gaz just glared at her brother and start walking getting to her first period class it wasn't tell she got to her third period class that she saw zim again setting at their lab station she walked and after taking her set she ask zim.

"So why did you ask me out to homecoming I was under the oppression you hated humans and found has revolting." Gaz said with wonder why her." I just want to um study this social greeting and I… um" Gaz saw as zim was tripping on his own words luckily he was saved by the teach that was walking around collating everyone's homework and giving them their lab assailment that was to dissect a died pig this blood was just what Zim need to get out of the question that Gaz human asked Zim but now he wonder how he would avoid those question in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A hey everyone so I know I made a lot of mistakes on my last chapter and for that I'm sry this is my first time shearing my work and I was so nervous and still am. Well any ways I well work harder on this so you can enjoy the story. **

**P.S. I could always use a co writer if u want to help **

**P.S. don't forget to review**

Chapter 2

Zim was thinking the best way to avoid gaz's question to why he asked her out to homecoming. Really it was just a plan to drive the dib human mad but he couldn't tell this to gaz unless he want to die in a painful death of course, or that he really had feeling for the "gaz human". Zim quickly shuck that idea out of his head and said to himself that he only respected gaz as one invader can to a less superior race then as soon as the day was coming to an end with only lunch and one more class with the gaz human and then "i could leave and lay low till homecoming that's only what three days way zim could do this." zim said in his head. "I should also count myself lucky that next class we will have a test and the teacher would give gaz an F if she talks to me during class .Yes must survive." but soon he jumped out of his set when gaz put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wow zim you seem to be more stupid then usually." gaz said as she look at zim that was hiding behind his desk.

"Zim is not stupid he is smarter than any human EARTH-MONKEY! He shouted look at gaz who was now rolling her eyes and just say whatever to what zim just said "so are you going to answer my question or are you going to keep voiding the question. Because if you are than I'm not going to homecoming with you." Gaz said, as she just glared at zim for zim it was like he was being stabbed by her very eyes ,he finally broke then "Zim want to torture the Dib human by going to homecoming with his sister. Please Gaz don't kill Zim I have so much to live for like my death monkeys!"

"Zim come…" gaz tried to talk before she was cut off.

"NOOOOOOOOO" zim yelled out of fear.

"ZI…."gaz tried again but was cut off again.

"I WANT TO LIVE "zim yelled even louder.

"Z…."gaz tried once more and was at her last straw and angry but yet again was cut off.

"LIVE I SAY LIVE" zim yelled as if he was being killed.

Gaz finally tired of zim yelling that she punched him so hard that he went through the wall and ended up in the class next door then gaz walked over zim's body lying on a bunch of ruble under him she picked him up by the collar of zim's shirt" look zim I want in on your little plan it sounds like fun but I well do it only if u listen to what I say and do as I say got it." Gaz stared at zim with anger in her eyes zim only nodded that he agreed to her demands she then helped zim stand up he was still dizzy she look at zim and smiled at her hand work she then told zim that he got of lucky.

"LUCKY I went through a wall I could have died." zim said with anger in his voice.

"That's what I mean I could have killed you but I didn't that's how you got lucky zim" gaz said with a smiley on her face.

Zim frowned and look at the ground " I guess in a weird way Zim is luck but then again Zim is more su…" zim stopped at mid sentence and saw gaz hand turn into a fist zim quickly shut his moth as the day came to an end Dib was outside waiting for his sister to come out and wondered where gaz had been all lunch he stood there look at the exit of the skool till he saw zim he soon started talking to himself " you think you safe zim you think you fooled everyone oh no. You don't fully me space boy I'm going to stop the things you do or try to do." "You're talking to yourself again Dib." Dib quickly turned around to see gaz playing her game "Gaz where were in during lunch and hey where are you GOING!" Dib yelled at as gaz started to walk away she turn around "I'm going to Zim's to work on our project."Dib quickly got an idea in his head on how he can use this to spy on zim." really well ok hey since you're going to his base can you plant this bug in Zim's house" Dib said Gaz glared at him "I guess so." Gaz toke the little camera as she started to walk with zim. Zim saw Dib and stuck out his tongue Dib just looked at zim and gave him a glare he knew zim would never try any of his wired experiments on gaz but just to be safe he followed them.

As zim and gaz we walking back to zim's base she was playing on her game slave 3 zim looked over to gaz and he had to ask a question that he wounded why gaz plays such game all the time " Gaz zim has a question I demand to know why you this game thingy?"Zim said trying to keep a safe distance he did not want to repute what happen you skool today.

"You don't need to know why zim I just do." Gaz said as one of her amber stared up at zim

"Huh that makes no senesce" zim said

"It makes perfect senesce now shut up I'm in the zone" gaz said as she counted to play her game

As dib was following zim and gaz behind a corner he heard a grow coming behind him turned around and saw a Chihuahua that was messing a part of his left ear Dib remembered the dog from his childhood and began running away from the dog in fear Zim and Gaz turned around as they heard the Dib's screams they both pointed and laugh at Dib "stupid Dib-human HAHAHAHAH" zim said laughing at Dib. Soon they reached zim house to see how they should put their plan into action.

"So Gaz human how should we priced with our plans. "Zim said

"Well if we really want him to get mad we should act as if we are a couple that would really get under his skin." Gaz said

"Ooo that does sound like it would get the Dib human mad "Zim said

Gaz soon had an idea in her head and pulled out a video camera that Dib gave gaz to spy on Zim. Zim looked at this and asked "what are we going to do with this video thingy?"

"God zim sometimes I think you just play the idiot but now I'm starting to think you are stupid."Gaz said "ok we are going to put the camera in your living room and so when I ever come over to your house we keep playing or roles to make Dib mad."Gaz said

"But what's keeping him to hear our plans right now?'Zim said with curiously in his voice.

"Well knowing Dib he won't turn it on tell I get home and tell him I planted his stupid bug" Gaz said

"Then we well put our plan in motion tomorrow." Zim said


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Dib was at home watching his favorite show masteries misters he then turn his head to the clock hanging on the wall that said it was 6:45"Its getting late gaz should have been home by now where did she go "Dib then realizing where gaz had told him were she be he got up and thought that zim must be doing one of his experiments on her he then rushed to the door tell it open and reviled Gaz standing in the door way." Where are you going Dib?" Gaz looked at Dib who was just standing there" I was going to Zim's house to save you."Dib said as he sounded disputed that his chance to be a hero was gone." well Dib I planted your stupid bug in Zim's house so knock yourself out with it." Gaz said as she began to walk to her room only stopped by Dib questing if she saw any evil plans he may have when she was at his house she just responds in a growl at Dib who then back up knowing better then to piss off Gaz.

It was now Thursday gaz was awoken by her annoying brother Dib who once again was rushing her. To get her ready she decade to avoid today's fighting by just getting ready for skool as they began to walk their way to skool. Dib took this walk as a way to talk about his plan for the spy cam now in zim's house."So gaz I was able to get a great view of their living room. I still don't know what zim is planning but I did learn that Gir seems to leave the door always open so I was thinking I could use one of dad's clock jacket to sneak in zim's house its perfect." Dib just finished his rant.

Gaz was just focusing on her game slave 3 that she pulled out as soon as Dib started talking tell Dib hand starched out to stop gaz from countering along her path she looked up from her game and saw that zim was standing in the cornea of the sidewalk.

"What is waiting for gaz I think we should take the long way to skool to avoid him." Dib said as he watched zim then he say his sister walk up to zim to give him a friendly hug Dibs jaw fall to the floor " Gaz get away from him he's the enemy."Dib yelled

Gaz and Zim just smelled as they watched Dib trying to process this in his head. They both began to walk away from Dib who at that moment looked like he belonged in an insane assumed. As soon as there were far way for Dib they ended their hug and laughed as they may have drove Dib mad.

"HAHAHAHA the Dib humans face was priceless."Zim said as he was laughing

"I know what you mean zim" gaz said as she stopped laughing and just had a smell on her face as zim and gaz walked to skool. The day counted as any other day but they got back to their love act only when Dib was nearby to drive him mad it was now lunch that he saw them once more he looks over to see Zim's table as zim watched the game gaz was playing. "Zim must have gaz under some kind of mind control dives but that do explain why he's just looking at the game she's playing hmmm." Dib talk out aloud to himself "You're crazy" he soon looked over the cafeteria after hearing a voice calling him crazy to find teenagers steering at him.

SOMEWHERE IN THE MILKY WAY GALAXY lays an irken ship"Skoodge come here!" yelled out red "yes my lord" Skoodge came ruing out. " We have a very imported mission for you Skoodge" red said "YEAH VERY IMPORTED" purple yelled out before stuffing his face "you do" Skoodge said in a happy tone "yes Skoodge your mission is to make sure zim does not leave earth do you understand." "Yes sir.""good now go " Skoodge ran off to get in ship." Do you think we should send someone I don't know better to keep zim there red" purple said as he was eating." Oh I already did, think of it as hitting three zim's with one planted AHAHAAHAHHAH."" Why are laughing I don't get it tell me I don't understand what you're talking about." Purple said as he tried to make since of what red said. Red then rolls his eye "Ok purple we send tak, and Skoodge to earth to make sure he does not leave by sending them on one plant and if they try to come back we kill them with shot do you get it now." Purple then thought of it for a sec and said "Man that's evil I like it Hey someone is making nachos!" they both ran after the food

TO BE Continued…..

_  
Hello people it me back from the dead sry for being gone so long im sure most people don't care but hey this is for the people that do or what to see how I well take this story and by the way im open to ideas if u want to help. Also if u want to hear of the most epic adventure I went on I may or may not tell u but I will say this it have to do with time traveling and jumping from one world to another different earth I don't know why I am even counting this story no one likes it oh well I will stay keep going tell it ends. Bye for now


End file.
